Reiner Van Wolfheim
"Our life stands on a sword's edge, if we stray further, we'll fall." - Reiner Van Wolfheim Reiner, a prideful swordsman, the aspiring keeper of blades, and the only living member of the Wolfheim family after the day of Bladeform '''was unleashed, the prophesized destruction. After years of mourning and scavenging to what was lost and left, Reiner set forth on a journey of redemption, soon founding an expedition led by him and discovering the guild that took him in as a member and a part of family. Appearance As seen, Reiner has short wavy jet black colored hair, hazel eyes, and a defined facial structure. His large height, broad shoulders, and serious expression gives him an intimidating presence. Personality As a child, Reiner was rather quiet and meek yet at the same time very loyal and driven. Desperate and willing, he aspired to become a swordsman someday like his father, '''Chris Van Wolfheim, The Legacy Bladekeeper. But being meek, hindered him from achieving that goal. Though, through growing up it helped him gain a newfound self-confidence and soon, Reiner took grip of his dream of being able to weird a sword and also becoming a swordsman. Following the destruction of his hometown, Reiner began on incorporating elements from his father's personality into his own. Thus, he became more decisive and assertive, even willing to threaten his comrades to ensure that they followed his orders. By the time he joined Guild Magnolia. He built up a reputation of being a passionate and honest person with a strong sense of duty who takes his role as a guild member, a captain, and a swordsman seriously and encourages others to do the same. However, he was also noted to have a kind heart and a tendency to always think of others before himself, taking on extra burdens for the sake of his comrades. He was stated to be the "big brother" of the other members of the guild. Abilities Reiner is highly competent in the use of swords and respective weapons. Having developed a new way to fight with swords, called Bladedance: swift movements, and accurate precisions of strikes. He is also a good hand-to-hand combatant, having also trained other fighters such as Tonde, Reiner is noted to possess both strong body and will. Skills True Sight A distinguishable skill earned from his past expeditions, some say he had his eyes gouged out and in replace to these new pair of modified ones. These new eyes provides vision of invisible units. Revealed units appear partially transparent. While deceitful units are not revealed by his True Sight. And in depth, Deceit is a form of invisibility immune to True Sight. This means that the unit cannot be revealed by any means while affected by such skill. Relationship N/A Equipment * Arsenal of the Keeper: 5 unnamed blades, though are classified to be a: Katana, Wakizashi, Tanto, Tachi, and Ninjato. * Prayer Beads: A traditional beads, tightly wrapped around his left wrist, the beads are ornamental, designed and polished to look like a pearls. It serves its purpose as a lucky charm. * '''Fingerless Gloves: '''Simple, plain fingerless gloves, no modifications or whatsoever. * '''Backpack: '''A backpack that carries these following items: 10 flasks of smoke of deceit, First Aid Kit, Harness, 10 Blank maps, 9 fixed wards, and 3 blast orbs. Trivia * His machoness traits back to his well-built father, since it is believed that Wolfheims are said to be naturally strong. *AN: Credits to whoever made the portrait I used for Reiner.